Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Vacation Goo
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Vacation Goo is the 137th episode in the series. Plot Emily is upset that she cannot get her friends to sit together for dinner on Sundays as a new "family" tradition, so Stan tries to cheer her up by having the family go on vacation. The gang then go to Maui, and have a great time, until their vacation is suddenly interrupted by Roger's giant head appearing. A moment later the scene fades away, and Emily, Wallace, Gromit and Bugs Bunny find themselves stripped to their underwear and floating in three tubes filled with a strange green liquid, with Roger interrupting their visions to ask to barrow some earrings. Roger explains to the confused team that every year for their family vacation, Katie sometimes merely puts them in "the goo," which is a CIA device that implants false memories. Meanwhile, Katie does other things, like watching football, without her team. Emily and the others demand that Katie stop, and that they take an actual vacation as a team. They decide to go skiing. They go to the mountains and soon have a great time, bonding together as a team...until suddenly Hutch interrupts their reverie, he needs to plug in the Atari arcade game he "got off E-Bay". Emily, Bugs Bunny and Katie wake up to discover that Wallace and Gromit put them in the goo while he throws a dinner party for his friends. Feeling that the men can't be trusted, Emily and Bugs Bunny decide to plan a vacation to Italy, which of course ends with Bugs putting the others in the goo, while he and Hutch try to figure out how to put together in a car. Emily breaks down at this point, crying that she only wanted the team to spend some time together, and retreats to her room weeping. The rest of the team attempt to make it up to her by sending the goo chambers back to the CIA, and booking the team cruise. When the team gets on the ship, Emily has a great time bonding and doing the cruise activities, while the rest of the team is annoyed by all the team time. Wallace manages to have a better time, however, by meeting a girl named Becky, a member of the ship's staff who is attracted to older boys. Meanwhile, at home, Roger and Sonic The Hedgehog has dressed as a woman and gotten a part in a small show, and when they acts like his usual self he angers the crew and quits, but he is unable to get another acting gig and becomes "washed up," and gets a job working as entertainment for the same cruise ship the others are on. When Emily sees the team acting so happy, sees Wallace with a beautiful woman and Sonic and Roger working on the ship, she becomes convinced that they are in the goo again, believing everything is too good to be true. Despite the team's protests, Emily makes a scene during the cruise dinner and, expecting to merely wake up in the tank any minute, dives overboard into the ocean. The rest of the team, plus Becky, get into a life boat and rescue her, but are then lost at sea. They eventually wash up on an island, and find a house on the beach. That house, however, turns out to be inhabited by a group of men with guns who plan to hunt them down for sport. After spending the next few days on the run from the hunters, they hide in a cave; Becky, however, pulls a leaf near the entrance of the cave, intending to collect rainwater for them to drink. This causes a cave-in, crushing her to death and trapping the teams inside. The team have not eaten in several days, and the closest thing they have to food is Becky's corpse. Emily opts for cannibalism, arguing that it's the only way to survive; Anti-Pesto eventually joins her (with Katie only doing so after he reads her driver's license and discovers she was an organ donor anyway). After eating her, Emily comments (to the incredibly traumatized group) that at least they had a nice meal together as a "family", as she wanted. Moments later the hunters burst in and shoot them all...with paint balls. It turns out the island was a stop on the cruise, and the hunt was only a game. The hunters lead them back to the beach, where all the cruisers are with a giant buffet. The team are horrified that they resorted to cannibalism for nothing, now having to keep an incredibly dark secret. Nevertheless, they decide to plan another vacation the following year. When the time arrives, they are happily floating in a hot-air balloon over a vast canyon, and hold a toast "to the goo"--it is then revealed that they are using the goo tanks once again, this time as a family team. Meanwhile, Roger and Sonic gets kicked off the ship when it stops in Puerto Rico for stealing silverware. They winds up getting a job as a stripper, which nearly winds up being prostitution when the club's owner attempts to pimp him. Sonic and Roger begins to cry, realizing how he had fallen from "stardom" to this, and the john takes pity on him and gives him money to return home to start his life anew. Roger then finally cries "on cue," happy that, despite what he's been through, he is a good actor after all. Before he leaves, however, Roger and Sonic decides to go back to the club for a drink. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Hutch * Bugs Bunny * Sonic The Hedgehog * Roger * Becky (Debut) * Hunters (semi-antagonist) Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Bugs Bunny's Appearance Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance